Untamed
by PistachioLuver
Summary: No one could control Katniss, she was the girl on fire! No one could control Cato, he was the ruthless killer! They hated each other, but that was the one thing that attracted them together. They were both untamed, but what if they made an alliance and become untamed together? The Capitol would see a very bloody show. sassy Katniss/Cato
1. Chapter 1

*It may be a little OOC, Katniss is a lot more spunkier and Peeta is sarcastic (which I love!) Hope you like it! Read and review like crazy :D

Untamed

-Training center-

Katniss pulled back the arrow, leveling her arm with the floor. She took a deep breath, her fingers gripping the bow harder before she released the arrow from her fingers.

It sliced through the air. Bulls eye.

She put down the bow and looked around, all eyes were on her. She noticed even the Careers where looking at her. The biggest one, the boy from District 2 was smiling cockily, licking his lips as he folded his golden muscles across his chest. Katniss remembered him checking her out when they first walked in. She then looked up to notice Haymitch sitting in a chair, glaring at her, almost breaking the cup in his hand. He was pissed. He said not to show off, keep your ability secret. But Katniss didn't see it like that.

She smiled as all eyes were still on her. She placed the bow down on the ground before walking over to join her District partner, Peeta. He was on the ground, watching a bunch of stones as he rubbed the ground with leaves, creating friction. He heard someone approaching and got up on his knees, turning around to see who it was. He just shook his head.

"Why do you do that? I think he's actually trying to help us live," Peeta sighed.

"Peeta he doesn't care about us. We're on our own," Katniss said as she began walking over to a shelf. "Now do me a favor," She picked up one of the weights, struggling to carry it over. "Throw this," She dropped the weight between Peetas legs. "Throw this across the room. The Careers think your weak and kinda lame,"

"Lame?"Peeta said offended.

"Uh yeah, you're trying to start fire with leaves," Katniss rolled her eyes, leaning down and picking up two sticks. She got down on her knees and began rubbing them together like crazy, her hands immediately warming up. Sparks began to fly and then _bam,_ fire.

"Now throw it," she almost demanded.

Peeta nodded and got up, picking up the weights. He switched hands with it, adjusting the weight. Once it felt right, he took a deep breath and lifted the weight, taking a couple steps forward he swung it over his shoulder towards the Careers across the room.

It landed right next to them, knocking over a set up of weapons. The look on the Careers face made Katniss smile, they were outraged, shocked, pissed. Just the way Katniss wanted it.

Peeta turned away from the death glares the Careers gave him and looked back at Katniss, trying to wipe away the happiness in his face. He shook his head.

"Why did I do that? I don't feel like dying yet,"

Katniss just laughed and walked up to Peeta, putting her elbow on Peeta and leaning on him. Her eyes locked with the District 2 boy the whole time she spoke.

"I'm giving them a taste of their competition,"


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day during training-

Katniss circled the trainer, her eyes looking for an opening. Her arms were raised, fingers itching to attack and finally she sprung. She rammed her body into the trainers, tackling him down to the ground, he elbowed her in the ribs, knocking the breath out of her. He took that as an advantage and easily flipped her over, pinning her down as he brought up his hands to strike her in the head. Katniss kneed him in the balls as she raised her forearm to block his hands before she punched him in the nose on accident.

"I'm so-," She was trying to be nice but the trainer cut her off and punched her across the face, his gold ring digging into her cheek and tearing her skin, the blood slowly flowing down her cheek.

"What the hell!" Katniss screamed before wrapping her legs around his head and beginning to choke him until she saw Peacekeepers come over. She dropped the gasping trainer and got up, glaring at the Peacekeepers as she walked away to another section, wiping her cheek with her arm and spitting at the ground.

She heard a soft laugh from behind her, she tried ignoring it.

"Well aren't you feisty. Let me help you with your fighting skills,"

Katniss turned on her heels, preparing to argue until she saw who it was. A tall, sexy boy with a cocky grin on his golden face. She ignored how hot he was and just scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned away from him.

"What makes you think I need help from you?"

He just smirked, liking her challenge, and without her permission he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and picked her up, carrying her over to a wrestling mat. He placed her down and adjusted his shirt before getting into a fighting stance.

He licked his lips, "Here, I'm gonna show you how much you need to help,"

"Fine," Katniss huffed before looking at him, examining his stance.

"Any day," He said playfully.

At that moment Katniss lifted her leg, kicking at his head. He easily ducked it, grabbing her leg and holding it in the air. Then he kicked her other foot out from under her, causing her to fall. She smacked the floor with a grunt before glaring up at him, her grey eyes glowing fiercely.

"ooh, so tough," Cato teased.

Katniss grunted, soon turning that into a yell as she sprung up from the floor and charged for Cato. He just yawned and put out his forearm, hitting her in the chest before grabbing her arms and shoving her down to the ground on her back. He smoothly got on top of her, pinning her down, a cocky smile on his face.

"You know for a District 12 girl, you've got skill," He leaned closer, liking how angry this made her.

"I would ask you to be a Career but you're district is the only problem. You're scum,, it would ruin our image," He said smiling.

Katniss fidgeted under him until she heard that. She immediately stopped moving and scoffed in disbelief. "My District?"

"Oh yes, a coal miner? Can't have that,"

"And I can't have this," She pointed down with her chin to where his body touched hers, feeling his 'area' pressed against her. "Aw poor you, probably have no experience. What do you do back in District 2? It's Masonry right? What do you do, fuck rocks? She pouted playfully before sneaking her hand free and punching him good across the face.

She then lifted her knees against his solid body and kicked him off her. She rolled to her side, pushing herself up on shaky arms, gasping at all the hard work. Cato just looked at her, his shocked face turning into a cocky grin. "Oh you're gonna get it District 12," He growled before beginning to chase after her.

* * *

*hey guys! Arn't these characters very sassy and 'untamed' ;) Get it? Please review! I'm hoping to get at least **6 reviews** before doing the next chapter. Please! And thank you! Hope you guys like the new chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss ran around the training center, knocking over expensive equipment as Cato chased her. Her breath was rigid as she jumped over a random barrel. Her eyes then saw a ladder. She ran over to it and effortlessly jumped up on it, beginning to climb it till she reached the top, then she began crawling up the nets on the wall. Her fingers clutched the thin ropes as she reached her arms out to get more ropes to help her climb across over the mini pool that was 20 feet down.

Cato was right behind her.

She sighed when she reached the end of the netting. Without using the ladder she dropped down, shakily landing, crouched down, her feet stinging a little in pain. She ignored it and ran to the closest weapons station. She smiled to herself when she saw what it was. The archery station.

Katniss quickly picked up the metal bow and slipped an arrow in before pointing it at Cato who was now only 3 feet away, almost in arms distances. He didn't hold up his hands in defeat, there was no sign of worry in his eyes. He wasn't scared she would shoot him. He only smiled.

Before any of them could say anything Peacekeepers came running from all directions and surrounded them, their faces serious. Katniss set down her bow slowly before backing away. Cato just continued to smile as he watched her.

"You got to wait till the Games," She teased. Cato just shook his head.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said back before walking away from her, a coy smile on his handsome face.

Katniss thought he was just joking; she is in for quite a surprise.

* * *

Later that night

Katniss filled her mouth with a minty green mouthwash, splashing it around before spitting It out in the sink, holding her wild hair back so to not accidently spit in it. She leaned up, quickly shaking her head to wake up before opening the medicine cabinet, trying to find some sleeping pill. Ever sense she volunteered for her sister, terrible dreams flooded her mind at night, making her wake up and unable to fall back asleep. Dark bags were starting to form under her eyes. Her fingers slid over all the ointments in search of a pill but undoubtfully couldn't find any. She sighed and closed the cabinet. Her droopy eyes hadn't even registered the tall figure standing behind her in the mirror.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her, beginning to choke her. She tried clawing at the arm, her feet kicking around and knocking stuff off the sink. It took her till now to notice who it was. Golden muscles, perfect blonde hair, handsome face with a cocky smile. Cato.

The only thought running through Katniss mind was _"He's really going to kill me. Cato is going to kill me, right here, right now,"_

As if Cato had heard her thoughts, he began laughing and released her. Katniss took a huge gulp of air before swiftly turning on her heels, pressing her back against the sink and gripping the edge of it for support.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want? You embarrassed me, gave me a busted lip. I'm just here to make it even," He practically purred. Now Katniss laughed.

"Oh yeah big boy, you going to hit me?" She challenged.

"Oh no, no hands," Cato smirked before leaning in and smashing his lips onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Cato bumped his chest against Katniss's as he continued kissing her, pushing her hard up against the bathroom wall, then pushing her out of the bathroom and into the darkly lit bedroom. Katniss gasped as Cato pushed her down onto her comfortable bed and climbed on top of her, his hands still not touching her. He kept to his word. No hands.

He leaned up, yanking off his shirt to reveal his strong golden muscles and hard abs before leaning back down and continuing kissing Katniss. Every kiss got deeper and more forcefully, taking her breath away. He moved his lips to her ear, nibbling for a few seconds before traveling down her neck and slowly to her pants buckle. He put her pants buckle in his mouth and unbuttoned her pants, smiling as he revealed her white underwear. But that's when he leaned up and stole one last kiss from Katniss, making it the strongest most passionate kiss, bruising her lips, making them ache, making her ache for him. And right before Cato pulled away, he bit down on her lip, busting the chapped lips and causing them to bleed.

Cato tasted her sweet blood on his lips and smiled, pulling away to look at her. "Now we're even. A busted lip for a busted lip," he joked. "But if you want more, if you want me to break my no hands rule…" He purred as he dragged his hand down her chest, running it down her stomach. "You just need to ask," he asked before getting off her and starting for the door.

Katniss just laid there in shock, totally not understanding what happened to her till Cato was out the door.

He began walking slowly; knowing Katniss would come running after him, wanting more. Everybody does. He heard her jump off the bed. He smiled and turned around.

"You forgot you're shirt," Katniss said as she threw Cato's shirt straight in his face before slamming the door. This turned Cato on more but he couldn't run to her now. No he had to be the dominant one, he had to be cool. He would wait till tomorrow at training. He lifted his shirt, it now lightly smelling like Katniss. He smiled before slipping it over his bulging muscles and making his way back to his floor.

He couldn't wait till training tomorrow.

* * *

*UNTAMED written ALL OVER THIS! lol. Sorry long wait and short update. I have just been so exhausted, i havent gotten a break in the last month. But i will always try finding time to write. I love you guys so much, you have helped me with my writing and i wouldn't be here without you. I originally started out writing one-shots people requested but now look at this. full stories :) yay! I hope you guys like this short tid bit of a chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

-The next day during training-

Cato finished benching weights, wanting his muscles out and glistening with sweat, wanting everyone to see how strong he was. But most importantly, he just wanted Katniss's attention. He hadn't even see her glance at him so far. He grew frustrated.

He threw down the weights loudly, hitting the metal against metal before getting up from the bench and outstretching his arms before walking over to Katniss but a tiny hand stopped him.

"Oh hell no," Clove said, grabbing his wrist. He turned around and looked down at her, her toned arms folded across her chest. "Don't even think about it Cato. You've been spending way to much time with Fire girl." She practically growled.

Cato just laughed in disbelief, throwing his head back. He clenched his jaw and stared down at Clove, his blue eyes ice cold and burning with hers, his voice harsh. "I can do whatever I want," He said before storming away from her. Clove lost it.

"_Cato_!"

Her yell got everybody to look at them, wondering what was going on. Cato froze in his tracks, his muscles tensing. He turned around, his stare locking with Cloves for what seemed like eternity. He began balling his hands into fists, his face serious, his jaw set. He glanced over at Katniss, before looking back at Clove for another stare down. His insides burned, he wanted to punch something, kill someone. But he restrained himself, pulling away from the glare and storming over to an empty station.

When everybody figured nothing was happening, they went back to training.

"What was that about?" Peeta whispered to Katniss as they played with edible leaves.

Katniss shrugged, her eyes not meeting with Peeta. "I don't know,"

"Oh you know _exactly_ whats going on!"

Both there heads whipped up in the direction of the angry voice, seeing Clove marching over there, her hands spread out like claws. Most angry people would stop a foot in front of you to yell in your face but Clove was aggressive. She didn't stop a foot, she instead threw herself at Katniss and tackled her to the ground.

The Peacekeepers we're out in a flash, quickly yanking off Clove as she threw punches at Katniss's face, kicking and screaming.

"You stay away from him Fire Girl!" She spat, trying to yank her arms free from the Peacekeepers that restrained her.

Katniss just laughed, slowly getting up and wiping the blood from her mouth. "What are you his mom?"

"Katniss please shut up," Peeta said quietly.

"You're hilarious. But keep talking, we'll get you in the Games," Clove growled.

"You keep saying 'we' .What you can't kill me yourself?" Katniss challenged.

"oh god," Peeta moaned, raising his hands to cover his face as he turned away.

"Oh that's right, you're like 9 years old," Katniss laughed.

Clove growled as she elbowed one of the Peacekeepers in the gut, turning around and punching the other square in the face before turning back around and tackling Katniss to the ground, rolling around and around until she was on top. Everybody in the room stayed where they were, afraid to get to close, but of course there eyes were glued on this fight.

Haymitch heard the girls yells and groans. He sighed as he looked down to see Katniss was part of this. He shook his head, finishing off his scotch before going down the short steps and crossing over to the fight.

"oh Haymitch, join the party," Peeta said, flinging his hands up in the air.

Haymitch just smirked, "I think I will," He reached down for his sock, pulling out a short needle.

Seeing as the Peacekeepers couldn't do anything as they would be brought down and beat to death by Clove, he felt this was necessary. He looked up, ignoring his messy bangs.

"Katniss!" Haymitch called, seeing her look up for a brief second. He tossed the needle to her. She reached out, grabbing it with shaky fingers before stabbing it into Cloves back, releasing the warm clear liquid into the fidgeting body .Instantly Cloves body went limp.

Katniss sighed, pushing Clove off her before falling back on the floor gasping. The peacekeepers picked up the limp body, carrying her off to the hospital. Some of them started making there way to Katniss but Haymitch waved them off.

Peeta just looked at them all. "What an interesting day,"

"I know I could go for a drink," Haymitch gruffed. "let's go,"

Him and Peeta started making their way across to the door, but stopped. Katniss slowly got up from the ground, holding her shoulder that was now bruised. She gripped at it and began limping after them, but she couldn't help look back. She knew Cato was staring at her, he had always been staring at her, even before the fight. His ice-cold eyes locking with hers.

"Come on Katniss, that drink won't pour itself." Haymitch urged.

Katniss forced herself to look away and began making her way over to them.

They had made it out of the training center and now waited for the elevator that seemed to be taking a while. Haymitch looked back at Katniss.

"Well we could take the stairs," he said, his eyes full of amusement as he knew her whole body was a little beat up.

Katniss just glared at him.

* * *

Finally after a long, silent elevator ride they had made it to floor 12. Katniss tried to get to her room as fast as she could manage, trying to avoid a speech from Haymitch.

She wasn't fast enough.

"Hold it there princess," he said, motioning her over to the living room with two fingers as he made his way to the bar.

She sighed before making her way over, collapsing on the couch. Peeta plopped down beside her. Haymitch came over, standing next to Katniss. He grabbed some ice-cubes from his drink and held it out for her, motioning her to put it to her shoulder.

"You couldn't find me a bag to put this in or a towel?"

"You're lucky I even gave you ice," He said before sitting across from them.

"Thanks," Katniss said, nodding her head.

"Now, what the hell happened down there," Haymitch said, trying to figure out this.

"In defense Clove started it," Peeta chipped in.

"Anything else mr. helpful?" Haymitch asked, looking at Peeta. He shook his head.

"I didn't do anything. She came over to me and just," Katniss hesitated, trying to find the right word. "Asked for it," she shrugged.

"Oh yeah cause people ask to fight," Haymitch said.

"Can we talk about something else!" Katniss snapped.

"Fine. At least you got your kicked tonight," Haymitch said before taking another swig of his drink.

"I did warn you," Peeta whispered, looking over to Katniss.

"So, tomorrow." Haymitch said, leaning his elbows down on his knees. "Individual training sessions in front of the Game-makers. Here's the plan,"

* * *

*Defiantly a lot of untamed behavior ;) and i am_ loving_ Peeta in this chapter, haha! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing :)! P.s if you like Crack-ships or Careers please check out TheRealHinata1996 account. Please & Thank you! off track- um again thanks for reading! lol love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the Private lessons where one by one the tributes would go into the training session and give it all they got in front of the Game makers. These were always entertaining.

"_District 2 boy._" The mechanic voice said over the announcer, bouncing around the large hallways where all the tributes sat and waited nervously. He stood up straight, looking down to see Clove staring at him, giving him that, 'you better show off or I'll kill you' look. He nodded before looking over at Katniss.

Her body instantly heated up when she felt his gaze on her. She looked up, no emotions registering on her face but her eyes had locked with Cato's and that's all he wanted. He smirked before strutting into the training room.

He confidently swung the wooden sword, smacking it against the trainer they partnered him up with. Diving under the trainers sword and twirling he smashed the sword into the side of the trainers head, knocking him back. The trainer stumbled, his eyes rolling back before becoming all white as he fell to the ground unconscious. Cato shrugged, throwing down the sword before now getting a real sword with a metal blade, pointing at an Avox in the corner and motioning them to bring in dummies. The avox nodded and quickly set up the dummies before running off hurridly. Cato twirled the sword in his hand, getting use to the feel before throwing it around, slicing the dummies to pieces.

Huffing at his accomplishment, he dropped the sword and turned to face the Game makers, kicking the remains of the dummies out of his way, his eyes burning with lust for killing, his eager for blood. The Game-makers noticed, many had a look of impression and satisfaction on there face, but the one that spoke remained natural.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"_District 12_ _girl._"

Katniss's jaw clenched. It was time. She stood up and marched into the training center, wanting to get this over with. All the Game makers ignored her existence as she walked into the room, all their hands filled with colorful drinks as they laughed and talked with each other. She cleared her throat, her voice sassy.

"Katniss Everdeen. District 12,"

She grabbed the metal bow that hung in front of her and walked over, lining up with the target almost 100 feet away. She straightened her arms and took a deep breath. 'just like hunting' Gales voice rang through her head. She focused, holding her bow as straight as she could. When she was sure all the Game makers eyes were on her, she fired.

Missed.

The Game makers laughed and turned back to each other, laughing and chit chatting. Katniss clamped her bow harder in her hand as her eyes grew wide with disbelief. What the fuck! Immediately she turned on her heels and wiped out another bow, not even thinking about it she released the bow towards the game maker.

It zoomed through the air and hit an apple, pinning it to the wall. Man that was lucky. She wasn't even aiming for the apple. The game makers shrieked and fell over in their chairs, knocking over foods and drinks, the liquids staining there colorful suits.

They all looked at her in horror. She just smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your time," She said before walking out, throwing the bow back at the shelf and knocking over the rest of the arrows.

* * *

That night Katniss sat on the couch, sitting there with her arm rested on the back of the couch, her hand supporting her head as she boredly watched the T.V show off all the tributes scores. Peeta sat next to her anxiously, leaning forward on his knees. Haymitch and the stylists just stood, their eyes not even blinking as their hearts pounded out of there chest.

The scores where going by slowly, only on District 5.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

District 6 pops up.

Peeta leaned in closer, his hands locked together to stop them from fidgeting.

"Well hello everybody,"

Every bodies head snapped to the side to see President Snow walking over to them, stopping behind a couch near Haymitch.

"Katniss I need to speak to you," He said.

"Oh please wait President Snow, we want to see the scores!" Effie pleaded in her squeaky voice.

"She got an 11, Katniss let's go," He said as if an 11 was nothing. He lifted up his finger and motioned Katniss to follow as he began walking away.

"An 11? Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Everybody was celebrating, to busy opening up Champaign bottles and pouring drinks to notice Katniss walking away, slipping past them and down a hallway.

She looked around the empty small area, he was nowhere.

"I need to talk to you about tomorrow,"

The voice came from behind her, scaring her a little but she didn't make it noticeable. She turned around nonchalantly, folding her arms. Her voice bored.

"What?"

"Tomorrow I need you to kiss Cato, play it off and make things very fun for Panem. No?" He said playfully, his eyes dancing, knowing what she would say.

But she surprised him.

"No."

"No?"

"No! Look Snow, Christmas, Winter whatever. I won't kiss Cato. I refuse!" Katniss yelled before storming back out of the hallway.

Well this totally throws off Haymitchs plan. Last night Haymitch told them the strategies they should play while at the interviews. Peeta would play the sweet charming boy that he actually was while Haymitch told Katniss to act and try to be spunky and adventerous. After a while of her arguing with him, she realized if she wants to go home to Prim she will have to play in these horrible games. She settled with being spunky and adventerous, practicing in front of the mirror, making up lines of what to say. But now what? No. She would still play that angle. She wouldn't kiss Cato. She would get sponsors for being spunky and win and go home to Prim. Yes, that was the plan.

"I don't think your sister would like that," President Snow said, smiling when he heard Katniss come to a complete stop, slowly turning back to him.

"Well, I mean we are at your house right now visiting her. It would be a shame if something happened to her…" He trailed off, hooking her in.

Katniss gritted her teeth. "Fine. But I swear if you hurt her,-," "What?" President Snow cut her off, challenging her. Katniss shook her head. "You hurt her and I'm dragging this place to hell," She spat before storming away.

President Snow only smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"And what about you Cato? Are you scared at all?" Caesar Flickerman asked curiously, intrigued by the young boys tough façade.

Cato smirked. "I'm vicious, strong. I'm ready to go,"

Caesar smiled at his cockiness as the crowd cheered for more of him, loving the bad ass he was.

Katniss stood in the line of tributes, her arms crossed as her fingers dug into her arms. _How could she just kiss him? In front of everyone? How stupid, even gross! But what about Prim? _Katniss sighed and stepped out of line, walking in front of all the other tributes before climbing up the three steps and stepped out onto the stage.

Caesar immediately stopped laughing and smiling and turned over to Katniss, his face contorting into confusion. "Well what do we have here?"

Cato looked over to her, standing up to see why she was there. "Katniss what are you doing?"

She only answered by running over and throwing herself at him, grabbing his tux as she pulled him down and kissed him as passionately as she could. Her hate for Snow fueling the kiss as she gently bit down on Cato's lip. He practically growled at her as he wrapped his arms around her, slowly lowering his hands onto her butt.

Mentally she rolled her eyes but went with it.

_This is for you Prim. _

The buzzer rang,ending Catos interview time but no one could hear it because of the deafening cheer of the crazy, colorful fans. They yelled for more of Katniss and Cato, they yelled at the top of their lungs as they stood up in their chairs, waving their hands for more.

Cato pulled away, a cocky smile on his face as he still held Katniss in his arms. He looked down at her flushed face, her now swollen lips still in the kissing position as her grey eyes slowly opened to him.

Caesar just sat there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. Cato's interview time was up, yet he was still on the stage. Finally he just shrugged and went along with it, now encouraging the crowd to continue cheering for them. Caesar raised his hands in the air, pointing back from the crowd to Cato and Katniss on stage yelling.

"We want more! We want more!"

But the show must go on and eventually Avox's came onto the stage, there sad eyes locked on the ground as they pointed to the exit side of the stage. Cato shook his head before tilting Katniss's head and kissing her again.

The crowd went ballistic!

The Avox's looked up for help, wondering what to do now. Soon enough Peacekeepers climbed onto the stage and ordered Katniss and Cato off.

Cato just laughed at them.

"Oh all right," he said before grabbing her hand and walking off the stage, ignoring the screaming's fans and driving them more insane.

Once off stage, Haymitch turned around the corner and grabbed her arm, violently dragging her away, back to the tribute line that still waited to go on stage.

He let go of her, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Please try to keep you're teenage emotions in control," He said before patting Peeta on the shoulder and strutting away.

Time flew and finally Katniss was back on stage, the bright lights shining down on her porcelain skin as the red of her dress glowed and sparkled, making her look on fire as she twirled for the audience. Around and around, the flames grew, the gems on her shoulder sparkled as it bounced off the lights. Her body and face heating up as she stopped twirling, the fake flames slowly disappearing.

The crowd cheered, asking for more flames, more fire. Some even screaming for Cato. She ignored as she tried to regain her balance. Luckily Caesar came up behind her, gently placing his hand on the small of her back and grabbing her hand, leading her back to their seats.

"Well that was something wasn't it. A bunch of surprises from the girl on fire today huh?" Caesar said.

Katniss raised her eyebrow as she cocked her head in agreement. "Oh you have no idea," She chimed in, not being able to keep the sarcastic smile of her face.

"And can you tell us about the suprises? Start with Cato," Caesar said, leaning in and resting his elbows on his knees like a kid.

Everybody in the audience almost did the same, leaning in as far as they could without hitting the person sitting in front of them.

Katniss just cleared her throat, trying to get into character. This was harder then she thought.

"Oh um… yeah my uh kiss? Yeah I just find Cato's cockyness such a turn on," she lied, closing her eyes and biting her lip gently as if she was thinking about Cato.

Caesar gave a weird laugh, finding the tributes love life interesting. His eyes widened as he continued asking questions about them.

Inside her mind she could only think: _Why not ask her about her sister or how she feels about the games? After all this is the hunger games! Nope, let's just focus on my fake love life. Stupid Capitol people. _She shook her head mentally as she heard someone in the crowd scream up to them.

"is Cato good in bed!"

Caesar immediately turned to the crowd, smiling, as if saying good question. Katniss just stared, her eyes widening as if how am I suppose to know!

But unfortunately Caesar wanted to know to and repeated the question.

"So…?"

* * *

Peetas interview was charming, just as he was. He told some jokes and made everbody fall in love with the sweet baker boy. But no, he wasn't done making everybody love him. He had put the icing on the cake and make everybodies heart melt.

"Here's what you do, you win the Games, and then you go back home to her,"

"Well I don't think that's going to help me in my case," Peeta said sadly, not even making eye contact.

Caesar's blue eyebrows rose. "And why not?"

Peeta hesitated, "Because… because she came here with me,"

The crowd bursted out into tears.

Katniss and Cato had lust and fierceness but Peeta… Peeta had love. They all whipped out there outfit matching colored tissues, blowing their noses before cheering for the sad, hopeless Peeta. Some even yelling advice.

"Go get her from Cato!"

"You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

* * *

Katniss tore off her heels, throwing one at the wall, knocking off paintings and picture frames, while she threw the other and shattered a lamp.

Effie jumped at the breaking sound, "Katniss! Please be calm!" She urged but it was too late. The elevator doors opened and Peeta stepped out.

Katniss charged over to him, his eyes widened immediately in confusion and terror. Good. She grabbed his throat with claw like fingers before slamming him into the wall.

"You don't talk to me, don't defeand me in my fights. Just nag me. And then out of the blue you confess your love to me? What do you think this is, Romeo and Juliet? I'll say I love you to, always have always will like a fairy tale? Do ya?" Katniss asked rethorically before pulling him away from the wall and slamming him into again. "Well sorry but I'm not saying it. This is the Hunger Games," She gritted through her teeth.

"Katniss, get off him," Haymitch said almost calmly.

Katniss still had her hand on Peetas throat, but after a few seconds she let him go.

He hunched over, gasping for air, a red hand print was still visible on his neck when his stylists and Effie ran to his side to see if he was okay.

"Haymitch-," "Shut up," Haymitch interrupted Katniss rant. "This is a game. You think Peeta has any chance at winning? Fuck no."  
"That's not true," Effie said reassuringly.

Haymitch ignored it, "But we knew people love young, desperate, hopeless love. Lucky us you threw yourself at Cato, making it seem more sad and desperate for Peeta. And now people love him and want to sponsor him."

"And what about me? How will I survive?" Katniss asked sassily.

Haymitch didn't answer.

Oh of course, he wasn't going to help her. Katniss nodded her head in understandment, her jaw setting. She huffed in disbelief before just storming over to the elevator and pressing the down button.

The doors immediately popped open.

"Where are you okay?!" Haymitch said angrily, walking over to her.

"None of your business," She hissed before jamming her finger on the close doors button, making the doors close on Haymitchs face.

Katniss closed her eyes, relieved for a moment of piece. But she couldn't just stand in this elevator all night. She just needed to get away from them for a while. She opened her eyes and pressed the training floor button.

It was midnight, no one would be training. There she could finally get some peace and quiet.

Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss burst into the training area, kicking over weapon trays as she fell to the floor, grabbing her hair and trying to yank it out. Her feet stomped the cement floor as she cried out.

Cato ducked the trainers swing before striking him in the gut, making him stumble back. He smirked, about to advance on the trainer but then he heard the door to the training area open. He turned around to see Katniss on the ground on the edge of tears. He turned back to his trainer.

"Get out. Now. Out. Out," Cato rushed, picking up the trainer by the shirt and pushing him towards the door.

The trainer nodded and ran out the door in nervousness, slamming the door as he left. That's when Cato made his way towards Katniss, wiping his gleaming face with the edge of his tank top before stopping in front of her.

She stopped crying and looked up at him, her eyes big and red, her nose stuffy. She growled.

"What?!"

Cato bent got down on his knees, leaning closer.

Katniss didn't move. "What? Is there something on my face! What are you staring at?"

"Obviously I'm not on your face," He winked.

"I'm not in the mood," Katniss said as she began getting up, pushing Cato away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Katniss." He said, "Here, you're obviously in a bad mood. Shoot it out," He said calmly, pulling her towards the archery station.

"You really trust me with a bow right now?"

Cato nodded. "I do," He said, picking up a silver bow and handing it to her. "Well if I trust you, go ahead. Shoot me," He said, opening his arms and giving her a clear shot.

She just stared at him.

He smiled. "Thought so."

Katniss rolled her eyes… but playfully. The joke would be on him if she did shoot him but she couldn't. The only thing she thought of was him, how his muscles were gleaming, how he examined her. And then out of nowhere that night when Cato had snuck into her room and kissed her… no! She stopped the thoughts and focused, putting an arrow in her bow and steadying it. She breathed slowly… slowly. The target came into sight and she shot.

Perfect aim.

Cato continued to watch her, crossing his golden muscles over his broad chest. He licked his lips.

Katniss tried to ignore his intense stare as she got another arrow and released it. It sliced through the air and stabbed the targets head. Eagerly grabbing another she fired over and over again, now trying to ignore the sensation to kiss Cato. Her hormones where raging and crazy and somehow thought of earlier at the interviews when she jumped up on stage and kissed him. She could remember his strong hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

It seemed like he read her mind.

"So…you wanna explain that lovely kiss from earlier?"

"Don't get flattered, President Snow threatened my family if I didn't kiss you," She said, trying to sound bored as she shot another arrow.

"But he didn't make you say those things about me during your interview. You find my cockyness sexy?" He smirked.

Katniss shot another arrow. "Watch it…" She playfully warned.

"Well you at least could have made me look good. You said I was ok in bed,"

"So…?" Caesar asked, repeating the question.

_Was Cato good in bed?_

Katniss shrugged, trying to think of a lie on the spot sense she had never even slept with Cato.

"Well what do you think?" she tried dodging the question. It didn't work because the crowd screamed for more, for juicy details.

She sighed. "Cato's uh ok. Let's... just say I dominated him in the bedroom." She forced herself to wink.

The crowd laughed and cheered.

"You know I'm gonna have to get you back for that?" Cato smirked stepping closer and touching her hip. Swiftly Katniss grabbed a bow and strung it, stepping back and pointing the arrow tip to his chest.

He only laughed and stepped back.

Katniss sighed and dropped her bow. "You think it's funny but now I'm in this fucked up love triangle between you, me and Peeta." She said before picking up another bow and stringing it, steadying the bow. She was about to fire before she heard Cato.

He shifted, leaning against the rock that held all the arrows. He leaned forward, watching Katniss closely.

"Well… I don't think you have to worry because I want you,"

_The moment he said that something changed in Katniss. She dropped her bow and kissed Cato, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulled him closer._

_She was in the worst mood but somehow Cato had opened her up, a complete stranger and made her feel a little better. And what did he even do? Just hit on her and suggest she shoot arrows? But just his presence, though cocky it was familiar. They had been playing around each other for so long now. She didn't love him, she somewhat didn't really like him. But whenever they were alone, things were just easy, happy._

Her head cleared and she realized it was all just a thought.

"Well you don't have to worry, because I want you,"

She turned to look at Cato.

"I want you, in the Careers pack," he finished his thought, smirking as he had caught her thinking he meant something else.

Katniss didn't know if he was being serious. She turned away and held up her bow again, steadying it.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"You do know," he said, "We could help you live longer, with our protection and food and tons of weapons. You need that. I mean, don't you want to go back home to Prim?"

How did he know her sisters name? Maybe he was really did care about her? No way, Careers don't have feelings. Do they?

"Of course I want to go back home to her." Katniss released her arrow angrily. How could he even ask a question like that?! It landed in the target with a large thud.

"We could really use you," Cato said seriously.

Katniss couldn't think straight. She set her bow down and began walking away from him, she really need to left alone right now. She needed to think.

"My offer still stands," Cato shouted after her.

Katniss turned to look at him. "Which one, the part where you want me or were you want me in the Careers?" She joked and began walking towards the door, thinking he wouldn't answer but right before she closed the door she had heard his answer.

He smirked and called out to her, knowing she was listening.

"Both,"

* * *

*Not my best chapter. and i know its been a while sense i updated. School started and everything has been crazy. Quick note, I wrote another Kato (Katniss and Cato) called Rough. It would be awesome if you guys would check it out. Also thanks so much for all the reviews and adding to favorites. I love you guys and you're all so amazing! Ok, love you, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night...

The clock silently ticked on the wall. Katniss's eyes were dry and wide as she watched it tick, soon pulling her eyes away and forcing herself to move in the bed. It was uncomfortable and hot. Sweat drenched her skin. She sighed and urgently pushed all the covers off her and jumped out of bed. She made her way to her door, opening it and running down the hall, really hoping nobody would stop her. Her bare feet touched the cold metal floors as she got to the door, opening it and quickly making her way up the steps to the roof door. Everything just seemed to be rushing around her, the heat intensifying, her breath quickening. She just needed fresh air and think.

She threw open the door and ran out into the open air, the soft but crisp air swirling around her. She thought she was alone. But she had missed the baker boy sitting at the edge of the roof, dangling his feet over the edge as he admired the glowing, colorful lighted city at his feet.

He had turned his head so he could see who it was. "Hey," He said shyly, not knowing if they were okay from earlier.

Katniss was taken off guard but she was okay, she slowly began walking over to him. "Hey,"

She sat down beside him, her legs swinging over the smooth concrete edge.

It was awkward silence.

"Tonight was really messed up," Katniss blurted. She knew if she was going to have to kill Peeta, she could at least apologize for what she did to him earlier. It was a little uncalled for, he had even fed her when she was on the brink of death, he truly didn't deserve to die. But it was just wrong place, wrong time for him.

"Look i-I'm," Katniss choked trying to apologize.

Peeta shook his head, stopping her. "No it's cool. The wall you pushed me into needed that hug," Peeta joked, giving a small smile.

_He was truly genuine_ Katniss thought. _But I need to get home to Prim so that means he has to die. He has to._ I can't do this on my own. _I need help._

_I need the Careers. _

Katniss sighed, running her hand through her wavy brown hair.

"Something wrong?" Peeta asked.

_There he goes again, being sweet. I need to tell him. To warn him._

"Yeah I just need to tell you something. I'm joining the Careers,"

* * *

*long wait and short chapter, my strongest apologizes! I had originally made this my last chapter but i think i will continue it sense i like this couple, but i need your help! Please tell me what you would like to see in the Games, voilence yay, nay? More Kato? Jealousy? Anyway hope you like this short tid bit of a chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn't really an argument between Katniss and Peeta. He only nodded his head at her choice of becoming a Career before gluing his eyes to the window to watch the people wander the streets in the bright city below.

It was awkward silence.

Katniss got up from the ground. She stared down at him, on the tip of her tongue wanting to say good luck for tomorrow but she didn't. It would make it harder to kill him tomorrow. She sighed before walking away, her hand turning the door knob to go back downstairs.

The darkness from inside leaked out and surrounded her as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"How did he take it?" a familiar voice said.

It gave Katniss a miniature heart attack, her heart pounding out her chest before she recognized it was Cato, seeing his silhouette, his large shape casually leaning against the wall. Her voice was calm.

"What are you doing here?"

"You can call it ease dropping or coming up here to see if you were ok." He said.  
She could tell he was smiling because they both knew the right answer.

"I'm going to go with ease dropping." She said before moving past him, starting to go down the stairs. "Shouldn't you be catching up on your beauty sleep? Resting up for the Games tomorrow?" Katniss said slightly annoyed.

"You think I need beauty sleep?" Cato said raising an eyebrow.

"lots of it," Katniss joked.

This is when Cato reached down and grabbed Katniss by a handful of her silky hair, gently pushing her into the side of the staircase wall so no one would hear them.

"Watch who you are talking to." He said playfully, his other hand hovering over her hip.

"I don't think I have to," Katniss said back. She knew he could kill her in an instance, right here if he wanted to. Cato is trouble, but they needed each other to much to hurt each other. Or at least till the end of the Games when only one of them could win.

He stared at her for a while before breaking into a smile, finally letting go of the iron grip he had on her hair. "Come on, I'm gonna give you some tips on how to be a Career," he said before continuing to go down the stairs, making a left. Katniss followed slowly behind him, seeing him waiting for her in front of her door.

"How do you know this is my room?" She asked, pressing a button so the metallic door quietly slides open.

"On every floor, the girls room is always on the left and the boys is always on the right. I've either been invited to all the girls rooms on each floor to know this, or I've studied the layout of this floor hoping you would invite me in." He smiled before walking into her room, his eyes going around the room as Katniss stepped in, the door shutting behind her as she flicked on the lights. She walked over, sitting on a bench at the end of her king bed, leaning back to watch Cato as he walked over to her closet, opening the metal doors to reveal all the clothes stored inside. He pinched his lips together as he looked at all the bright clothes, lifting up and moving clothes. Then he moved down to the drawers, his eyes widening as he saw it was filled with lace panties and bras. He picked up a bright flaming red bra and matching bikini underwear.

He turned around, holding it up for Katniss. "You should put this on,"

"Hmm. Maybe…never. Now what is this advice you need to tell me." She said.

"When the countdown finally clocks down. ." He slowed down to emphasize his words. "You run for the cornucopia and kill every tribute at your reach. You may not want to kill any body, wanting to save your humanity but you can't. If you stall, it will be harder to kill them later. Your hesitation will grow and become a weakness used against you. Besides the beginning of the games is easiest. Everybody is already together, there all scared. Kill them then before they get hope and become smart."

Katniss just stared at him. She tried not registering emotions. All those poor kids thrown into these games. But she has to kill them. Prim is the most important person in her life, she would do anything for her. She continued listening to Cato.

"Know that everybody has the same thought on their mind. We might have different reasons, you to go back to Prim, me to bring honor to my District, but we all are still thinking the same think. To go home. Everybody will kill for this, to get back to the life they had. Kill them first." Cato said.

Katniss yawned before falling back onto the bed, still listening as Cato paced back and forth before sitting on the bench her feet were on.

"There are two right ways to kill. Quick and sloppy. A clean cut is professional but doesn't show enough blood. Then there's slow and painful. Torture. Do one of these methods and sponsors will throw themselves at you. Next. Though this might be uncomfortable, in the arena, sleep with crunchy material around you. That way if someone tries to kill you, you will hear them first. Which brings me to my next one, sleep with a small weapon cancelled on you. Preferably sleep on your back and put your weapon under your shirt," He said as he leaned forward to touch her stomach. "And finally, always be prepared for surprises," he said before grabbing her and pushing her off the bed, his hands on her hips and holding her on the bed so that her head dangled right over the floor. Katniss took a deep breath of shock and relief before wrapping her leg around Catos neck, pulling herself up and wrestling with him, pinning him to the bed.

"I'll remember that," Katniss said with a grin before climbing off him and getting under the covers of her bed.

"I'm tired. See you in the Games," she said, her body turned away from him.

He smiled "Goodnight," he said before also getting under the blankets with her.

It took a few seconds before Katniss realized him still there. "No," she said.

She smiled at how childish was as Cato huffed, "Fine. Goodnight Katniss," he said before walking towards the door. But his steps haltered, he ran back and kissed Katniss on the cheek before leaving for his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss's POV**

There wasn't a countdown. Or maybe there was. My heart must have been beating to loud for me to have heard it ticking, very, slowly.

The arena was filled with kids screaming and crying as they were slaughtered by the Careers. Peeta shook his head, begging me with his eyes not to go through with being a Career but I had to. I responded to him by bashing a kids head in. It really should have bothered me that I just killed kids with my bare hands, but when they screamed and cried all I heard was Prim laughing and talking.

I knew this was the only way to get back to that. Get back to my little sister I loved with all my heart. After all she was my only real family left. My mother doesn't count. She left my heart when she left me and Prim after our father died and after that I just couldn't respect her. How could I? Almost leaving me and Prim to starve.

I let my anger build, wiping a hot tear from my dry eyes as I reached my bow, quickly loading it and shooting a kid in the neck. He gurgled, probably trying to say something but it didn't matter. I walked over to him and kicked him in the face, making him fall to his back. I loaded my bow before shooting him twice in the chest. Before even checking if he was dead, I tore out the arrows and quickly turned around, hearing the grass crunch behind me. I quickly shot an arrow at the approaching person.

It was a little girl coming at me with a small dagger. Her light brown hair in pigtails, her face expressionless as blood pooled out her mouth and covering her lips slowly like lip stick.

I turned away to look around, seeing the Careers gathering by the Cornucopia as all the other surviving tributes ran away for dear life. I walked over, standing slightly away from the Careers. I was part of there group but I wasn't one of them, I didn't enjoy this, or do this for pride. I acted as if there lust for blood was contagious. But then I remembered what Cato said. They all just want to go home to. I kept that in mind but I still didn't move closer, I still didn't trust these people.

"What's the plan Cato," the girl from District 1, I believe her name was Glimmer said. She gripped her curved sword as she puckered her full lips.

I could tell by the way this girl looked at Cato, she liked him. I rolled my eyes. How could you like someone in the Games? Idiot.

"We're gonna go chase some tributes," Cato smiled before leaning over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "This is what it's about," he said. I shrugged his arm off. He smiled. "Remember you and me are in a hot love affair." He whispered so no one else could hear him but me.

"Thanks for the reminder honey," I said fakely before gently smacking his face, pretending it was a pat.

We walked through the woods, coming across a couple of weak, injured tributes. Clove flickered her knives. Glimmer eagerly chopped them. I yawned as the canons went off. All I could think was _'Soon. Soon I will be home Prim. I promise.'_

The sun set behind the tall evergreens and I lay against a tree trunk, looking up at the computer generated sky with its fake twinkling stars. The stars back at home were beautiful. Real.

I heard footsteps and immediately cocked my head to see who it was.

It was Cato.

He threw down a sleeping bag next to me and laid down on his back, looking up at the sky. He didn't say anything. He didn't look at me.

"Why are you over here?" I asked.

"Wow thanks for warm greeting. If you want to know Glimmers trying to rape me over there," He said.

"That's odd. You're not even that hot," I joked as I leaned my head back on the tree trunk, closing my eyes.

"Aren't you a charmer." Cato joked with me. "bitch…"

"You to," I said before trying to get some sleep.  
The last thing I heard was Cato's soft laughter.

* * *

I woke up to a hand on my arm. My groggy eyes fluttered open, my grey eyes misty as I slowly got up, seeing I was leaning on Cato, using his bicep as a pillow, his arm around me, stroking my arm.

"Goodmorning lover" he said.

"Now I know I didn't go to bed like this," I said.

"I mean were you really that comfortable against a tree? You're welcome," he smiled before propping himself up. "You're so sweet when you wake up,"

"Oh you're so sweet," I said mockingly before getting up, twisting my stomach to stretch out my back and arms.

Man he was right, that tree was uncomfy.

Cato and I walked over to the campfire, the boy from District 1 munching on juicy peaches and apples. The girl Glimmer laid on the floor, combing her hair with her fingers. I followed Cato to a box full of food. He grabbed a granola bar and handed it to me.  
"Anything to drink?" I asked.

"I'll share my water bottle with you," Cato smiled, handing it to me.

"And catch aids?" I said jokingly, smiling as I took it from him.

"Sassy," he growled at me before munching on his apple.  
"Hey where's Clove?" he asked looking around.

"Clove can you cut up my apple?" Marvel said as he threw his apple up in the air. Out of nowhere a knife sliced the air and cut his apple in half before digging itself into a nice thick tree trunk.

Marvel nodded as he caught pieces of his apple. "She's training over there with her knives. Oh I hope we get to kill some tributes today!" Marvel smiled excitedly.

"Of course we'll kill. We're fucking Careers," Glimmer laughed.

"Looks like you're getting rusty." Cato yelled out joking.

"Look who's talking," Clove smirked, coming from around a tree.

I didn't understand but Cato did. He rolled his eyes playfully as she came by him, shoving him gently.

Clove was not discreet. "We've slept together," She said to me. I nodded. "Thanks, I'll write that down in my useless facts journal," I said.

Needless to say me and her didn't get off to a good start, not because she slept with Cato but because she thought I have and thinks me and him are an item. Worse she thinks I'm a whore because I'm also in an affair with Peeta.

We walked through the woods, searching for other tributes. Cato walked by my side behind all the other Careers.

"Out of all the people I have slept with for real and imaginary slept with, you're my favorite," he said.

"That… is the sweetest thing you've ever said," I played along with him.

We came up to a boy, crying and tied up. Clove looked at me. "Kill him," she challenged, wanting to see me kill so she could brag to Cato probably about how much better she was. I rolled my eyes. Not my fault he dumped you for me.

I pulled out my bow but Clove stopped me. "No. Kill him with a knife."

I couldn't help myself. "What the fuck? Am I cooking? Why do I need a knife?"

Marvel and Cato bursted out laughing when they saw the look of outrage in Cloves face.

"Because the Capital wants to see you can kill with more than a bow." She spat.

"Yeah I think you made that up. But hey I'll do if the Capital sends me brownies with a fudge covering," I joked, knowing they'd never do that. But in a matter of seconds a silver bucket with a crisp white parachute falls from the sky and by my leg. I crack open the cake and lift up what's inside. A plate covered in brownies with a fudge covering.

I smiled and looked up to the sky, really looking up to the cameras for the audience. "Maybe I should have asked for a house," I joked before picking up and eating one of the brownies. Oh yeah. Delicious! Then I set it down and like I promised grabbed the knife from Clove.

I bent down to the tied up kid. He was shuddering.  
"Please don't do this. I-I was friends with your sister! P-Prim! Yeah!" he hurriedly stuttered.

I was shocked, but then I remembered how much I talked about Prim during my interview and exactly what district this kid was from. He was from District 5. Nowhere near 12.  
I laughed. "You fucking liar. Almost had me there," I said before holding the top of his head and slowly slicing his neck.  
It was a clean cut. But apparently not good enough for Clove. She scoffed at my work.

That was probably the last time I touched a weapon that day. Instead I walked behind everybody, being fat and eating my free brownies. Clove now walked closer to Cato, not really talking to him because Glimmer was too busy flirting with him.

By night I was out of brownies and now watching an idiot girl sit in front of a fire screaming as Cato handed his sword to Glimmer, pissing Clove off as Glimmer killed the other tribute.

They all skipped and laughed as we went back to camp. I yawned, ignoring them all and went to lie down on my umcomfy tree. I closed my eyes for peace and quiet before Cato came, laying down in his spot.

"Today was awkward." I said, my eyes still closed.

"With Clove?" he said.  
"Peetas in love with me for real while I fake to love you while you and Clove where for real while Glimmer for real flirts with you," I said, getting confused myself.

"Seems simple to me," Cato laughed. "But I do like you Katniss," he said.

"Shut up Cato," I said, thinking he was joking.

But he wasn't.

And the next morning I woke up in his arms again.

* * *

*Hey sorry for cursing if that bothers you. Also i know some people didn't really want Jealously. Don't worry i'm not gonna have like some serious jealousy. I'm not a big fan of it myself.


	12. Chapter 12

District 12 shined brighter than I ever remembered. I held Prims hand, swinging her around, making her laugh before setting her down. I kissed her on the crown of her head and then went off into the woods to see Gale. He smiled warmly at me, like he always did. We have always had this secret connection but what I thought was love was really a brother sister connection. He asked me once if I felt something for him, he wanted to see if there was anything. He leaned in to kiss me but I couldn't do it. He wasn't the one I wanted to lose my first kiss to.

I looked up at Gale, whose face now looked strange. It started to change. It's ivory skin turning golden, his hair turning bright blonde, those familiar grey eyes turning to bright blue.

Cato now stared at me, smiling. He came up to me, grabbing my waist gently. "Katniss I do like you." His voice said softly before leaning down to me, his eyes slowly closing.

I didn't know what to do. Was I going to let him kiss me? No I mean I barely knew him. But he intrigued me… from day 1, he's been staring at me, constantly coming up to me. At first it annoyed me but now it's a normal part of my day.

I woke up with a sudden jolt, my breath heavy and sweat beading on my forehead. It was all just a dream...

I looked down to see if I had woken up Cato but he wasn't there. I shrugged and got up, quietly walking away from the camp. Once I was near the pond, I stripped off my jacket, my shirt, pants, shoes and socks, only leaving me in my black sports bra and underwear. The atmosphere was musty and the water was almost like a sauna, warm and if you squinted, with the morning fog rolling over the water, looked like it was steaming like a sauna.

Instead of dipping a toe in, I took a deep breath and plunged in. The warm water engulfed me and was absolutely soothing. When I emerged for breath, the dirt squashy under my dry toes, I sighed and began floating on my back, enjoying this moment. There was no more killing. And though I'd would kill anybody to get back home to Prim, I still didn't enjoy the fact that there was innocent blood on my hands. The best part, there was no Glimmer and her fake laughs and hair flips, there was no Clove who was always angry and thought she was the queen B even though she was the smallest of us all.

I smiled, thinking of when Clove would die in these Games and finally I could have a moment of quiet without hearing how Clove will kill everybody with her tremendous skills with a knife. But it seemed even thinking of Clove seemed to summon Clove because in the distance I could hear her voice.

"Cato just kill her. She's no good at anything. Just sleeps and walks behind us. She doesn't even kill." Clove said angrily.

"Yeah, kind of like Marvel," Cato said. "Look we're not killing her. And to let you know I like her with the Careers. She looks good with us."

"Oh Cato, no it's not about that. Do you really like her?" She asked in disgust.

The voices were getting closer to the pond. Not wanting them to catch and also to not hear Cato's answer to Clove's question, I took a deep breath and plunged myself underwater slowly, trying not to make any noticeably big ripples.

I opened my eyes to see the murky green water around me, small fish swimming in the distance. From above I could vaguely hear them. I could defiantly tell Clove was angry, storming back to the camp. I couldn't hear much from Cato. I waited a few more minutes just to be safe before coming up for air.

I gasped as the slightly cold air filled my lungs, my eyes almost burning from the algae. That's when I saw Cato at the edge of the pond.

"Dammit. How did you-" I started but then saw Cato lift up my shirt.

"Ah." I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked, seeming a little upset with his conversation with Clove.

"Does it look like I could stop you even if I said no?" I joked.

"I don't know." Cato said, standing up and taking off his shirt. Then his pants, socks, shoes. Then to my surprise reached down for his underwear. But he stopped and looked up at me, catching me staring at him. He smirked. "Let's see if you can stop me,"

He dived into the water, a perfect dive, and for a while I didn't see him. But then I felt him. He placed an arm under my legs and picked me up out of the water.

"Holy shit!" I said scared out of my mind.  
"black sports bra? Cute," he said.

I gave him a raised eyebrow before splashing him in the face. He laughed before dunking me underwater.

"Who said you could look?" I said sassily.

"I think I should be asking you that." He smirked.

"Well I mean you were just stripping right in front of me. So shut up," I said calmly, not really in the mood to argue. I leaned back and began to float, closing my eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me out of nowhere.

I was a little shocked at this question. So I asked "Why?"

"Can't you just open up?" he said.

"Not in the Games." I said, thinking back to Prim. God it hurt to think of her. I just wanted to be back home right now.

And so we floated there for a while in silence before the sun was starting to peak over the trees. Cato suggested that we go back to camp as we climbed out of the pond, shaking off the water from our bodies. I shook my head.  
"No I think I'll sleep here." I said as I laid down by the pond.

"Okay." Cato said as he laid down next to me.

… I didn't know what to say. He just laid next to me, eyes closed, still shirtless. His chest glistened from the pond, his huge muscles so strong. All his features were perfect. My eyes watched from his cute curved nose, down his hard abs following down to the top of his pants. That's when I remembered my dream when he tried to kiss me. I got up on my elbow before smacking Cato across the face. His eyes immediately widened.  
"What was that for?"

"That's for what you were trying to do to me in my dream." I said before turning away from him.

"Oh, did you have a dirty dream about me? What happened?" he begged, leaning over to me.

"Goodnight," I simple responded, smiling as I heard him huff like a kid and lay back down.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes. I tried squinting harder to get it out but It didn't work. I rolled over to my side, tucking myself into Cato's side. That's when I immediately pulled back.

"Well good morning," he laughed before stretching. "Do you know what I noticed?" he said calmly, his arm still around my shoulders.

"What?" I said, getting up to sit criss crossed.

"That you're a virgin." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked. Really hoping he didn't know I was. Though it's not something to be ashamed of its just with someone like Cato, that's not information I want him to know.

He placed his hand on my thigh, which I immediately stiffened and pushed his hand off. He laughed at my reaction. "Because everytime you wake up in my arms you always wake up alarmed. Obviously not use to being in someones arms."

"Just not use to being in your arms." I said, trying to sound not like a virgin, like I've been with tons of other guys.

"You'll get use to it." He said.

"Is that what you say to all the girls that sleep in your arms?" I say rolling my eyes.

"No I tell them to get the hell out of my house." He said.

I laughed. "Wow, you're such a gentlemen."  
"I know. I'm gonna go see if the other Careers are awake. Want me to get you breakfast?"  
"Yeah." I said, turning towards the pond while he walked off, touching my shoulder gently.

The water glistened in the sun. It was almost too beautiful to be in such a place like this. The Hunger Games. I took in the area, noticing there was a slight breeze, the fake clouds puffy before something covered my head. I tried screaming before something hit me over the head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been. All I know is the sun is down. It was pitch black except for a fire a couple yards ahead of me. There was someone grabbing my feet and dragging me towards the fire, I could hear them struggling and heaving. But he finally dropped my legs, quickly scrambling to get some rope and tying my hands together. I saw his face in the firelight. Black greasy hair, piercing blue eyes, sharp nose. From my knowledge, he looked like he was from District 5. Sharp, sleek, like the trains they build there.

My head was in terrible pain, like a hammer was being pounded into it. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, opening them up again.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I spat, fighting my hands against the bonds. "Did you seriously fucking kidnap me? That's pretty old fashioned."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And yes kidnapped. Careers will come for you and I will sneak into their camp to steal supplies and food."

"fat ass…" I whispered.

"Well you're one to talk!" he almost yelled.  
"I'm not fat, you're just extremely weak." I said honestly.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me." I mocked, really annoying him now.

"Ugh!" He yelled in frustration before kicking me in the chest to the floor. "Just go to sleep. We'll see your friends in the morning," he said before walking to the other side of the campfire.

I was thinking about just getting up and walking away but laziness won. My head ached and the ground wasn't all so bad. Though it did feel weird without Cato. I shrugged, considering that I had no idea where the hell I was, I would wait till the morning to escape. That way I could see where I was going before I become George of the jungle and run into every tree.

* * *

The sun slowly rose that day. The area where I was, was surrounded by extremely tall evergreens, there canopys blocking most of the sun.  
The fire was still going as the tribute stood across from me, watching me like a creep. I yawned and got up uncomfortable, my shoulder and back stiff.

"You're a late sleeper." The tribute said.

"You're lame fire woke me up." I said, squeezing my eyes as I yawned again.

"It's not lame!" he said.

"You need to make it bigger." I said calmly.

"Shut up its fine." He said before staring at his fire. It was less than five minutes before he got up to go collect more firewood.

He came back with arms full of wood, dropping it all in and making the fire grow larger. He was stupid. He should have known a bright fire was dangerous. Now the Careers would be able to find her.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking him off guard.

"What? No I'm not telling you!" he said almost offended.

"Well no name, I'm going to tell you this. The Careers will be here, but you won't have time to go and steal from them. Want to know why? Because I'm going to kill you." I said before jumping through the fire. It syringed my pants but it never touched my skin because I had tackled the tribute, rolling on the ground as I punched him with my bonds. I grabbed him by the front of the shirt, scrapping my knees as I dragged him and threw him in the fire.

I tried not think about his pain. Yeah I was harsh but I was one less tribute to getting home.

There was a rustle in the trees and soon the Cato busted through, followed by Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. They all came to a halting stop, taking in the scene.

"Man I'm tired. Which way is back to camp?"

"Dude you are a riot!" Marvel laughed.

"A riot?" Glimmer scoffed. "Whatever you call boring."

"And what do you consider fun?" I asked back.

"Killing you." She smirked before grabbing her curved sword and swinging it down on me. I lifted my hands so the sword cut the bonds. I smiled at how nice my plan worked. She growled in frustration before swinging again.  
"Glimmer calm down." Cato said, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her back.

"Oh I feel so safe with you in the same camp," I laughed.

Glimmer growled. "Watch your back firegirl."

"I have a name. It's Katniss. If that's too hard for you to remember." I said.

Glimmer just glared at me before turning away and started heading back to camp. I shrugged and followed beside Cato.

"You alright?" Cato asked me.

"Being sensitive again? Yes daddy I'm absolutely fine. Thank you for coming after me. You're so strong." I mimicked a little kid, pouting my lips before bursting out laughing.

"I'm slightly aroused by that," Cato smirked, looking down at the ground almost embarrassed.

"I bet," I smiled before gently smacking him on the cheek before going to catch up with the rest of the Careers.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting. My eyes struggled as I stared at the fire, the other careers talking about killing other tributes, weapons, and I don't even know, I wasn't really listening. I yawned before getting up and going to my old tree I use to sleep against.

Cato saw me get up and leave. He finished his energy drink, having conversations with the other Careers. But soon he grew bored and came after me, lying down in his spot next to my tree.

My eyes were closed but I knew it was him. "I thought you'd never come." I said.

"Where you waiting for me?" I smiled.

"No." I said.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I slept somewhere else then." He suggested.

"Go ahead." I said.

But he didn't move. None of us meant what we said. We were just playing. Because that's what we do. And then I remembered him saying something about being more open.

I knew Clove and Glimmer and Marvel probably didn't want to come looking for me. Cato probably forced them to, or offered to go by himself. He had come after me. To me, that deserved an answer to his question.

"Pale blue,"

"What?" he asked.

"You asked me my favorite color. Pale blue. Same color as my sisters eyes."

And his… but I'd never tell him that.


	13. Chapter 13

The Careers grew more angry with each day as they kept coming up empty, not finding any other tributes. They were getting better at hiding.

"I want to see some fucking blood." Clove growled as they all sat around the camp, the sun bright in the sky. "Anybody want to practice? How bout you Firegirl?" she smirked.

"It's Katniss, and what are you talking about?" I said boredly, cleaning my bow for the fifth time out of boredom.

"Fight me… as practice." Clove said, an evil smile plastered on her freckled face. "Or are you afraid I might hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes before forcing my lazy self to get up, Cato grabbed my wrist. "What, afraid she might hurt me?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid you might actually kill her." He whispered with a smile before letting go. I walked over to Clove, shaking out my shoulders. "So what weapons are we using?"

"Fists." Clove smiled before letting out an animal cry as she pounced on me, tackling me to the ground. I dug my hands in the ground, digging up dirt before throwing it in her eyes as I pushed her off, punching her in the gut and then across the face. She yelled again, pulling on my braid before kicking me in the crotch.

"Cheap shot." I huffed before biting her ear. We rolled around on the ground for a while before getting on our knees, then feet, the fight migrating down the hill and through the trees. She swung, I ducked, her fist scrapping against the rough tree bark. My long untrimmed fingernails dug into her wrist as I reached out and grabbed her, swinging her into a tree. She grunted before kneeing me and almost climbing on me like a monkey. Her weight threw me off and I stumbled back, causing us to roll down the hill, smacking into a tree or tree, rocks digging into our backs before falling into the pond.

The warm, green water surrounded us, burning our eyes. The taste was awful as I choked on it, still fighting Clove at the same time. Through the murky water I could barely see her arms, one minute staying by her body and the next reaching to me. Then that's when I felt it.

I reached down to my abdomen and felt the colder liquid hitting my shriveled fingers. She had stabbed me. I swam away from her, standing up and climbing onto the mushy bay. All the other Careers were near, watching with wide eyes.

"Did she win?" Marvel asked.

"She fucking cheated." I yelled, looking down and peeling my dirty, soaked shirt from my skin so I could see my wound better.

"What happened?" Cato asked, coming over to my side.

"She fucking stabbed me. Sorry for my language Prim." I added, knowing how Prim hated cursing.

"Clove what the fuck!" Cato yelled as he saw Clove coming out the water with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." She shrugged off, walking over to a snickering Glimmer.

I breathed heavily out my mouth, starting to run towards Clove but Cato held me back, not letting my shoulders go till I calmed down.

"Cheaters never win." Marvel chipped in, a goofy smile on his face, like it always is.

"Well this one does. Hope it doesn't get infected." Clove winked.

"It won't. Sponsors will send me something, just like they do with you. Oh wait, you haven't gotten anything from them. Oops." I said sarcastically.

Her eyes widened before her, Glimmer and Marvel walked away, probably to talk about how they hated me even more. Well except Marvel, he'll probably just listen to them, maybe even stare at Glimmer.

"Aren't you wild? Cato said as he put his arm around me, helping me over to our sleeping back.

I grunted, "I'm untamed, get your vocabulary right." I said as he leaned me up against a rough tree, quickly running off and coming back with a box of medical supplies. He tried lifting up my shirt by the pond water was making it harder to see the wound, and it was starting to smell. Without asking, he started lifting my shirt, being gentle as he got it over my shoulders and around my head.

"If we had met before the Games, I would have bought you a nice blue bra." Cato said to me, eyeing my black sports bra before getting to his knees and grabbed an alcohol pad.

"And who said I would have worn it?" I winced as he cleaned my wound. It was a lot deeper then I had thought. Clove was clearly trying to kill me.

"I do, and everybody watching." He smirked. "And now that I think about it, this probably looks really wrong to everybody who is watching." And that's when I noticed he was on his knees, his head at the level of my stomach, his lips and chin level with my crotch, my shirt was off and I was up against a tree. I nodded. "Yup, we are some kinky Careers." I said.

Cato began placing in dissolvable stitches with a very sharp needle. I closed my eyes as tight as they would close, my hand for some reason reaching out and grabbing Catos head, grabbing his hair and pulling him to my stomach. He looked up at me with big blue eyes, slowly rising.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I wince because I'm having fun." I said, "Just get this done with."

* * *

The sun was long gone. I stripped out of my stinky clothes, pouring water on them to help clean them, but it wasn't really working. I huffed as I began scrubbing my clothes even harder, and that's when I heard the crunch behind me. I turned around just in time to see Clove lunch down at me with her knife. Persistent to kill me. I quickly moved out the way, watching her fall to the ground, before climbing on her and grabbing the knife out of her hands, putting it to her small, porcelain neck.

"Let me tell you something my four leaf Clover." I said as I cocked my head to see her struggling better. "My sister Prim, you remember me talking about her earlier right? Well she had this thing were she wanted me to be more open and honest, so I'm going to tell you what I think about you. I totally admire your determination because you are half my size yet you think you can kill me so easily. When in fact I can kill you right now."

"Then do it." Clove gritted her teeth.

"See I would but If I kill you, then Glimmer will come after me, then Marvel, who they've probably slept together, would come to kill me for revenge. I'd have to kill all three of you, and then it would be only me and Cato to kill the I don't know 9 remaining tributes. And that seems like a lot of work for me." I said.

"Well this is... unexpected." Cato said as he came over to us, seeing my almost naked self pinning Clove to the ground. "Want to explain?"

"I got lonely." I rolled my eyes before getting up and letting Clove go.

"My knife?" She hissed.

"Oh it's mine now." I said before she growled, walking away. "You know I've never wanted to kill anyone before, but she... I just want to strangle her."

"You're not alone. I was thinking that even when me and her had sex." We both laughed at that.

"You know I always thought that'd be the worst part about being a tribute." Cato said.

"What?" I said, sitting down, crossing my legs.  
Cato sat down across from me, his arms propped up on his knees. "Well in District 2 you're not suppose to date, but of course..."

"You can't say no to the ladies."

"Exactly. So to be in the Games for a week or so with no kiss, no sex, just killing. Nothing wrong with that, just sex might make things more interesting."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So if I had sex you right now, you'd be okay until the Games were over before needing to have sex again?"

"With you, no, I'd never get enough of you." He said.

"Oh smooth. Very James Bond like." I said. "I think the worst part of the Games is not knowing who's near you, wanting to kill you. Not knowing when your last moment of life might be. Not showering." I said, hating how I smelled. Still almost naked in front of Cato, but not really caring. "If you see a tribute about my size, take there clothes and give them to me. I'm dying."

"I don't know, I like you like this."

"Well I wouldn't mind being naked, if I wasn't the only one naked." I said, not meaning to be sexual, but that's how it came across.

Cato smirked, actually to busy laughing he couldn't even think of anything witty to say back. "Don't tempt me." was the only thing he could say.

* * *

Bright and early all the Careers but me went out to hunt other tributes. They really liked the saying _early bird gets the worm. _Clove wasstill pissed at me from last night. I didn't really care, I just laid on the ground in the sun, enjoying the feel as my wound healed. I'd have to say Cato's stitching was amazing and was quickly healing.

Before Cato left I reminded him once more to find me clothes, really hating the feel of my dried, stinky clothes on my dirty skin. I just needed a shower, or even rain I'd be happy with. But I tried not complaining, complaining only made the situation worse then it already is. So I just laid on the grass, thinking of random things. Prim, what it would be like to be back home, calculating my chances of winning, how I would kill Clove (which I would love to do!) and somehow I wandered back to the conversation I had with Cato last night. How lonely it is to be in the Games, no touch, no kiss, nada. Which I really didn't mind, i'd never done anything like that in my life, I might as well have been a nun. But what if I died? I had the urge to ask Cato questions about sex, never really been given the bird and the bees talk. I've always been a little to busy saving me and Prim from starving.

I tried shaking all that dying stuff out of my head. _No, I'm not dying. I am going home to Prim_. I thought to myself, giving myself a mini pep talk. _What if Cato died?_ I began thinking, _Oh he'd defiantly be good at sex._ _What am I thinking!_ I mentally yelled at myself _I am in the Hunger Games. I just need to survive. That's all that matters. _

* * *

It was about middaybefore the Careers came back, most of them with smiles on there faces. Cato threw down some clothes on lap as he sat down beside me, everybody else sitting across from us on boxes and logs.  
"How'd it go?" I didn't really care for the details, but I was curious to know what happened.

"Well there was this little bitty girl that I speared." Marvel smiled, pretending to lean back in a chair comfortable.

"I didn't hear a canon." I said.

"That's because I didn't kill her. We watched her suffer for a little bit before leaving. She should be dead any...minute-," BOOM! the canon went off. This made Marvel smile even more, his face glowing. "-now." he said finishing his sentence.

"Well I'm going to leave..." I said, not really interested in there conversation.

"To change?" Cato asked.

"No I just don't want to listen to them talk." I said, ignoring there faces as they looked me with an offended look. I stole an apple before walking off. I dropped my new clean clothes on my sleeping bag, only just wanting to get away from this camp of killers. She walked around the pond, biting into the apple as she reminisced about the past.

_"What is love?" Prim asked as her and mom and I were in the kitchen. _  
_Our mom didn't know what to say, she tried thinking about it but couldn't express her feelings. "It's complicated." She gave a fake smile._

_"Why little duck? You in love?" I joked with her. _

_"No just curious." She smiled._

_I thought about my relationship with Gale, how we illegally hunted together every Sunday, did some trading. We didn't talk about anything much, never really hung out besides on Sunday. At the time I thought that was love, so I decribed it to her. "Love is feeling... safe."_

Thinking back to it, it feels silly to think that I was in love with Gale. There was a good chance we could have gotten married, I might have been happy with that. He cared for Prim and I for his big family. But was that really love? How I felt for Prim was family love, how I felt for Cato was... friendly love? _Does that even exist?_ My mind wandered to everything, trying to straighten out everything from emotions to feelings. It just seemed overwhelming.

I eventually lost track of time, not starting to head back till I could barely see in front of me. The arena was growing dark and darker. I took the last bite of my apple before throwing it into the pond I knew I'd never swim in again. I walked carefully back to the camp, on high alert, not really for other tributes for a very eager Clove who's tried to kill me twice already.

My vision slowly got better, I could see my feet and were I stepped. This made me wonder, how can I see in the dark? Just two minutes ago I could barely see a thing. That's when I noticed far off in the distance, parts of the woods were on fire.

* * *

* I know I haven't written in a while. I read this story and remembered how much fun I had writing it. I tried making this chapter longer. I'm excited for the next chapter. One of the Careers is dying. Hint. Hope you guys like. Also read a hilarious review about wanting to see a hot scene between Cato and Katniss, LOL great review. I'm thinking of adding one, we'll see. I'd love to hear suggestions, that'd be cool.


End file.
